wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet's Punishment Day
In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, inside the bedroom. Madame Gasket was furious with her son Phineas T. Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet! How dare you kidnap children! That's it! Today is Punishment Day! First punishment: Getting struck by lightning! At the park, Madame Gasket explained to Ratchet. Madame Gasket: I told Mother Nature to shoot lightning at you. I will run away so I don't get it. Madame Gasket ran away, and then Ratchet got struck by lightning, and Ratchet started screaming. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Back home, in the bedroom, Madame Gasket announced another punishment for Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Second punishment: Melting your statue down! Then Madame Gasket carried Ratchet's statue, followed by his son on the way to the processing area to take it to the melter. Ratchet: No mom! No! Please don't melt my statue down! You can't do this! Don't throw it in the melter! Please no! NOOOOOOOO! Madame Gasket: Too bad, I am going to throw your statue in my melter in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! THIS IS SPARTA! Madame Gasket threw Ratchet's statue into her melter to melt it down for some upgrades. The fireworks whooshed out of the melter and they went bang. Some upgrades came out of the processing tube. Then Madame Gasket dragged Ratchet back to the same bedroom. Madame Gasket: Third punishment: Me calling in airstrike on you! Then Madame Gasket picked up a phone to call the war boss. Madame Gasket: Hello, this is Ratchet's mother Madame Gasket. Today is my son's punishment day, so please call in airstrike on him! War boss's voice: OK, we'll do! Then the big bomb came down and hit Ratchet. Ratchet: Ow! Waaaaah! Madame Gasket: Fourth punishment: Piledriving you! Then Madame Gasket walked towards her son and grabbed him and jumped up and she piledrove Ratchet to the floor with a thud, and Ratchet coughed. Ratchet: That hurt! Then Ratchet picked himself up. Madame Gasket: Who cares? Last punishment: Cancelling the Phineas T. Ratchet Show! Ratchet started cowering. Ratchet: No no no no! Then Madame Gasket picked up her phone and she telephoned Channel 4. Madame Gasket: Hello, Channel 4, I'm Madame Gasket, I'm Ratchet's mother, and I want you to cancel the Phineas T. Ratchet Show! Why? Because Ratchet is a very bad robot and doesn't deserve to make new episodes of his show! So can you please cancel his show? Great! Thank you! Bye! Then Madame Gasket put down her phone, and she explained to Ratchet. Madame Gasket: They cancelled your show. Now go to bed! And tomorrow, I will try to remember to take you to court and convince the judge to give you the death penalty! Ratchet ran to his room, crying. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Ratchet's screaming voice Wiseguy: War Boss Trivia The audio THIS IS SPARTA! is used as Madame Gasket yells THIS IS SPARTA! before she throws Ratchet's statue in the melter. Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded